Cat's Valentine
by Smite1
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Haru is giving out her chocolates, will she be surprised by the end of the night?
1. School and Hiromi

Valentine's Cat Returns

Haru stared blankly outwards onto the cityscape that somewhere held the Cat Bureau. She'd gotten lost when she'd looked without Muta to guide her, partically because he'd lead her a very difficult way, but also because it couldn't have been easy to find. She'd have to find Muta today.

She'd handed out most of her chocolates already to the boys in her class. A few had looked just the tiniest bit chestfallen when he was handed the same as everyone else. She didn't even blink at their responses. Not concentrating at all on her school day, she kept a soft smile on her face.

Hirmoi had called her out on it.

"What's up with you? You've still got a huge bag, and you haven't even give anyone a special chocolate." Hiromi looked Haru over expectingly. "I bet it's like your tea." She smirked. "He's foreign, isn't he?"

Haru tried not to smile and nod in agreement. Hirmoi would try to follow her and find out who it was. She blushed and tried to wave it off.

"Oh my god. It is!" Hiromi looked at her stunned. Haru flinced slightly, looking away in favour of looking for Muta.

"It's not like that." Haru told her friend kindly. It was, but that was always true with homemade chocolates. Only this lot was made with one person in mind. She spotted a large ball of white and quickly excused herself from her friend company.

Hiromi looked miffed. "I bet he's a red-head."

"No, more of a blonde ginger." Haru couldn't help but laugh and wave her off.

"No way, I thought that guy was kidding..." Hiromi muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

EDIT: Sorry, miss used the uploader.

Point out I know next to nothing about Valentines in Japan.


	2. The Cat Bureau and Baron

"Moo-ta." She grinned as she walked up to the large, white cat. His ear twitched ever so slightly. But he made no move otherwise acknowledging her existence. She laughed. "Well, if Muta was here, I'd give him these kitty-chocolates that I made for him, but since he's not here..." She trailed off watching the cat turn and eye the chocolates enthusiastically.

"Really, chicky?" he muttered quietly. She nodded.

"Can you show me to the Bureau, please?" she asked him quickly. "I want to give Baron some too." She blushed slightly.

Muta stared at her for a moment. Then turned and headed for the Bureau.

"Hey. Muta, can birds eat chocolate?" Haru asked the chubby cat as she entered the cul-be-sac.

Muta shrugged uninterested and set about demolishing the pile of chocolates he gave him in glee.

"Toto!" she yelled at the crow statue, who shuffled in response and looked down at her. She raised a few pieces up to him him and waited for him to take them.

"Thank you, Haru." the crow expressed in a sincere voice. "But what's the occasion?" She blinked thinking he was playing dumb.

"Valentine's Day of course." she answered, sounding half-hearted. The bird squawked comprehending for some reason.

"... Now that makes sense..." She heard him mutter.

She tried to hide the blush she could feel coming as she headed for the bureau.

There was scuffling around her, but she wrote it off as Muta and Toto squabbling again.

When she saw _Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen _rushing around inside, quickly hiding something large, for him at least, and red under the lounge, she wasn't so sure.

He stood quickly, barely looking like he was hiding something, with a refined look on his face, broken only by his straying eyes.

Haru smiled, embarrassed. She shifted inside, careful to get through the doors.

"Baron. I... wanted to give you these." She stuttered, quickly giving him the box full of chocolates. She didn't even know if he would eat them. She was under the impression he wasn't allergic to chocolates, but she wasn't sure. "You don't have to eat them or anything. I just wanted to give you them." she rushed.

Baron blinked at her confused. From the fact, he hadn't thought she would come here today and she'd given him a Valentine's gift. For a woman of just under 18, that wasn't a little crush in his perspective. If his skin was visible, he most definitely would have been a bright red. His tail flicked nervously.

He coughed slightly. "Well, Haru." He began after clearing his voice. "I also have somethings I wish to give you." He proceeded to pull a surprisingly large boquet from behind his cupboard and an equal large box from under the lounge. As she accepted the flowers and box, he quickly darted behind his armchair to collect something else.

Haru looked at the flower arrangement in awe. The colours were beautiful. Lilacs, rose pink, violets, dark reds, greens and whites filled the boquet and a single orange rose peaked out from the middle, she stared at it, intrigued.

The feline-gentleman waited patiently as she stared into the flowers. She suddenly realised his presence and turned to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything..." she said automatically. He quickly silenced her.

"It's Valentine's Day." He said almost happily. "And I'm of a European nature." he reminded. "Despite the day originally marking the martyrdom of various saints and the worship of the Roman goddess Juno, it is a humble enquiry expressing the hearts of people."

She looked at him slightly surprised.

"_The rose is red, the violet's blue_  
_The honey's sweet, and so are you_  
_Thou are my love and I am thine_  
_I drew thee to my Valentine_  
_The lot was cast and then I drew_  
_And Fortune said it shou'd be you"_

He recited the verse with a smile on his face. Haru smiled involuntrily in return.

"I have a few more things I'd like to give you." He lifted the box he stode infront of, opening it to reavel a gold bracelet that looked only the slightest like the necklace she had wore in the cat kingdom. It would fit her wrist. "Be warned. In here, it will shrink you." She looked at him confused. "It's a creation." He supplied. She slipped it on, and watched as the world grew so that the room felt scaled. She jumped around happily, eventually wrapping her arms around the cat infront of her. She didn't even think until her lips touched his. Then jumped back startled.

He stared surprised as well. Then blinked the look of shock away. "There is one more thing I'd like to do tonight." He offered her his arm. "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to tea at a little cafe in the Crossroads?" She looked at him confused. He lifted his wrist to expose a similarly gold bracelet, with an equally conspiratol grin on his face. "I've been busy preparing the evening." He told her seriously. "I expect you wouldn't mind seeing your friends Hiromi and Tsuge for a brief tea I arranged with them."

* * *

I like how this story went, despite being written in about half an hour.

Really unrefined, but I only watched the movie yesterday, and I felt in the mood to do it. The fact I don't have a sweetheart to distract me isn't important. I think it's more the feeling of knowing there's someone out there that's stuck up for others is a good enough reason for Valentine's Day.

Explanations on the colours, I know next to nothing about flowers, only the way they look appealing to me, but I used a very breif simplification of colour meanings I found somewhere;

Dark Red: Symbolises constancy, continuity and immortality.

Green: Expresses joy and optimism.

Lilac: Represents a sincere love, without the need for anything in return. It can refer to the love felt for lovers, family or friends.

Orange: A colour that symbolizes the joy and satisfaction for a success already obtained. On a more sentimental note it may also represent a love that has already been consolidated and gratified.

Red: Too hot to handle, red is the expression of burning, passionate love, great courage and desire. But beware because it's also the symbol of anger.

Rose: The colour Rose (or pink) is a symbol of youth and expresses a new love or admiration.

Violet: Expresses feelings of modesty, generosity and humility. The 'shrinking violet' refers to its symbol of insurmountable shyness.

White: Is the symbol of purity, innocence and modesty and expresses a sincere feeling.

Oh, and the verse is from _Gammer Gurton's Garland._


End file.
